


HCs. Saving all my summers for you

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: They're in a never-ending cycle, and as painful as it is, they're grateful in the end.





	HCs. Saving all my summers for you

 

  * Richie learned (perhaps incorrectly) early on, to stop listening for ‘Eddie’ over ‘Kaspbrak’ because he’d allowed the more common name to cut through him enough times, and had found in equal amounts, that ‘Kaspbrak’ usually meant _his_.
  * Usually. Not always.
  * Because sometimes they’re born with entirely different names. Sometimes Eddie’s born in Japan; sometimes Richie’s born in Zimbabwe.
  * Once, they were both born with breasts and learned how it really is to live as a woman in a patriarchal society.
  * Sometimes Eddie’s older, sometimes Richie.
  * But this time they’re the same age, and Eddie’s under a car with the radio turned on and he hears a voice and a laugh with a certain cadence and his heart clenches. He scrambles out from underneath, and wipes the grime from his hands as half-assed as could be, and calls into the station.
  * He pretends that he has a question about music and the producer puts him through, but the second Richie asks for his name (It’s Jon, this time.) he asks him if he remembers someone named Eddie.
  * It takes a moment. Because sometimes, when they’re lucky, the memories are too fogged up to have them actually looking for each other. It’s not until fate has led them to meet that everything opens up.
  * [But there are unlucky Reincarnations that pine from the moment they’re born, that ache over their missing piece for as long as it takes to find them, in whatever form they may be. Turning over stone after stone and feeling altogether as though they might wilt away - terrified something will happen before they meet, like the universe would be so cruel to them. And when they finally meet it’s - it’s difficult in the beginning. Because they have so many wounds to salve with time. But it’s always worth it, in the end, and they always find each other eventually.]
  * Richie breathes a quick yes, and tells Eddie to stay on the line; his producer’s gonna get his information and Richie’ll get back to him when his shift is over.
  * “Cars, again?” Richie asks, smearing his thumb through grease that’s on Eddie’s cheek, eyes fondly crinkled at the corners. Because Eddie was too nervous to go inside and get cleaned up, kept frantically working on his car. Eddie lets out a breathy little laugh and nods.
  * “Not like you trying to be famous is anything new.”
  * “Yeah, but I’m actually making it this time,” Richie tells him, smile half-proud and it’s really good to see. Because sometimes Richie’s dreams don’t work out so great, and Eddie has to hold him while finally lets out tears over spending his life doing the wrong thing.
  * “I missed you.” Eddie didn’t. Jon didn’t. But he’s spent the last hour missing Richie enough for a whole life time so he guesses it counts and makes the way he’s breaking down to tears in Richie’s neck less embarrassing.
  * “Eds… I missed you, too.”



 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Froot" by Marina and the Diamonds


End file.
